Full Moon
by Beatboredom
Summary: It's a full moon and Naruto, like Gaara, is affected. Fortunately, his problem is less severe than Gaara's. Short oneshot.


**Full Moon**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Author's Note: This is my first FanFiction so be nice if you're going to review. Also, please don't ask for another chapter or sequel of some sort. I'll be honest and say I am _way_ too lazy to type one.

Key:

"**NOW!" **-Kyuubi speaking

"Shut up!" - Speaking

"_Quiet." _-Speaking in mind

_So this is what it's come to. _-Thinking to self

A fifteen-year old blond boy sat on the roof of his apartment staring up at the clear night sky. A bright, silvery full moon was high in that sky, illuminating just about everything under it. The boy, Naruto Uzumaki, gazed at the moon with a contemplative look on his tanned face. Bright blue eyes were slightly squinted in concentration. The tiles underneath him were wet as it had rained only a few hours before he sat on the roof. _Man, I'm bored. I can't train, since the grounds are muddy and Ichiraku is closed at this time of night. _A low, rumbling voice spoke up from within Naruto's mind. **"Good. You eat way too much of that garbage. Get some meat." **

"_Quiet. I don't want to deal with you now."_ Naruto knew who the voice belonged to. It was a voice that could reach his conscious thoughts on the night of the full moon. It was the Kyuubi's voice. Usually, Naruto would block out the voice at such times. All he had to do was focus on training or surround himself with people in the streets of the village. But alas, no one was out this late at night and the training grounds were too muddy to serve their purpose.

After a moment of silence the Kyuubi decided to speak again.

"**What are you waiting for? If you're so bored, go get some meat."**

"_I'm not hungry, just bored. Now be quiet. I'm waiting for the moon to go down so I won't have to hear you."_

"**Ha ha! You've got spunk, brat. At least you can entertain me while I'm in this dark, dirty sorry excuse for a mind."**

"_...I can never tell if you're complimenting me, or insulting me."_

"**A little of both. Now go get some real food."**

"_How can you be hungry when I'm not? Or is meat something you're obsessed with?"_

"**Never mind that, just do something besides sit here!"**

"_Jeez, the full moon always gets you riled up. Why were you quiet when I didn't know about you and now you won't shut up?"_

"**Because you were too stupid to recognize my presence and therefore, could not hear me. Now do **_**something!**_**"**

"Shut Up!" Naruto suddenly jumped up and started shaking his fist at the moon, all the while yelling at the voice in his head without realizing it.

"I've had enough of you're demands and insults and barks about what I should do with my life! It's _my _body and I'll do whatever the hell I want with it! If you've got a problem with that, then tough! You can sulk in cage for eternity for all I care!"

"...Naruto? Who are are you talking to?" a female voice asked from behind him, startling Naruto. The boy turned around sharply with a look of surprise on his face to see a girl his age with pink hair and emerald eyes. She was his friend and team-mate, Sakura Haruno. Hesitantly, Naruto asked in a meek voice, "Um... what are you doing here, Sakura-chan? And how much of that did you hear?" Sakura said, with a look of concern, "Tsunade-sama asked me to come get you because an urgent matter just came up. Kakashi-sensei is on his way to the tower already. As for your... rant, would you prefer to pretend it didn't happen?" Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head and flashed his friend a shaky grin. "Y-yeah. I'd appreciate that." he said, while thinking, _So this is what it's come to. Me talking to the voice in my head and then yelling at it loud enough for people to think I'm crazy. _As the two adolescents hopped from roof top to roof top, the sun began to rise, taking the place of the lunar orb, consequently silencing the demon fox. For now.

Author's Note: Wow, I didn't get too lazy to finish this. Well, that's my story. It has ended. No sequels, just a one-shot here. Review if you want to. All flames will be given to Guy and Lee.

I just wanna say, this story is the product of an evil plot-bunny that refused to leave me alone. I figured, if Gaara is affected by the full moon, why not Naruto? But Naruto isn't the bloodthirsty type so I came up with an alternative- He hears a voice in his head! Oh, and I wasn't aiming for NaruSaku fluff, so take the ending any way you want. Well, I'm done here. Goodbye. :D


End file.
